Camping With Blue Faker And Friends
by Ace-The-Hedgehog117
Summary: Shadow is being forced to go to a camping trip with sonic and the gang But is this such a bad thing for Shadow. Maybe he will make a few friends, How is he going to get back at Rouge for Blackmailing him to go... Shadaze Mainly some other pairings. Edited BIG TIME, grammar, spelling, and all kinds of things, so give it another read if you have time.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the hedgehog was laying on his couch watching a random tv show.

He was about to complain about commercials when one about camping began with something about trail mix.

He jumped up with a sort of energetic eagerness and stated "Lets go camping!".

Tails who was next to him but on the floor, jumped up as well.

"Cool lets invite everyone!". He added.

"Well maybe not everyone..." pondered Sonic before being tackled by the nearby listening pink hedgehog.

"Who arn't you inviting Sonic?" asked Amy as she held a tight grip on him.

Sonic looked grim.

While Amy was younger, she did have a hammer that could make blue mashed potatoes out of Sonic if he made the wrong move.

"Erm no...one." lied Sonic as he pryed her off and walked out the door heading towards angel island.

* * *

Knuckles was laying back with his head held up by the Master Emerald.

"I'm bored..." he said to the nearby orange echidna and blue water monster.

Tikal was about to reply when she noticed a blue streak heading to where they were standing.

"Hey Knucklehead me and the others are going camping you and Tikal wanna join in? I'm sure Chaos can handle watching your little rock." asked Sonic with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" asked/yelled The enraged red echidna.

Not sure what angered him more the fact that he was called "hothead" or that the emerald was referred to as a "little rock".

"Calm down Knuckles and yes we will go Sonic." said Tikal earning an aproving noise from Chaos and grumbling noises from Knuckles.

* * *

The only people he needed to ask now were Rouge and Shadow, Silver, Marine, and Blaze, and Cream and her mom.

Sonic had gotten yes's from all people but two, a shy and silent kitty and an agitated and dark hedgehog.

* * *

"Come on Shadow, everyone's comming but you!" pleaded Rouge to her ebony comrade.

"Tch, I have better things to do than hang out with Blue faker and friends." growled Shadow.

"Like what?" asked Rouge with a raised eyebrow.

"You dont need to know." replyed Shadow who was listening to his music.

"OH Maria your dead but I'm still pretending you can hear me becouse I'm emo." teased Rouge sticking her tung out at Shadow.

"I. Am. Not. EMO!" yelled Shadow.

"Go camping with us or I'll show Sonic that picture of you..." threatened Rouge.

Shadow was cold in only his shoes and gloves one day and put on her clothes for warmth because he had none, Rouge had found him wearing them and took the picture to use as blackmail and as a way to make her smile when he pissed her off.

"Grr...Fine." said Shadow as he sighed in defeat.

"But you have to give me that picture, and all other copys." He added.

"Deal. I think you'll have fun there's somone I want you to meet, I know you'll like her." Rouge said with a grin on her face that made Shadow wonder.

'Ugh...what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

"Blaze come with us on the trip and I'll give you back the emerald." said Silver as he held a Sol emerald in his hand while holding Blaze back using his telekinesis.

"Silver let me go or I'll make you into one of those burnt cookies you hate!" warned Blaze with fire in her eyes.

"Are you going to come on the trip?" asked Silver.

"FINE!" yelled Blaze as she was released.

Silver heard a bell and pulled out his freshly made chocolate chip cookies.

Blaze, still angry, decided to take it out on a perfect batch of cookies.

"DAMN IT BLAZE, WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Silver enraged.

Blazes eyes widened as she was shocked at Silvers colorfull language.

"Your just as bad as Shadow." He muttered as he started making a new batch of cookies.

"Who's Shadow?" asked Marine who had been there the whole time.

"You'll probably meet him on the camping trip but I'll warn you he's real mean." said Silver as he remembered the time Shadow ate all of Silvers cookies right in front of him.

'That Monster.'


	2. Chapter 2

The group met at the end of town and had began walking into the nearby forest.

Sonic was leading with Amy tailing him.

Knuckles was walking trying to ignore the Bat-girl who was annoying him the whole time.

Vanilla kept a watchful eye on Cream, Tails, and Marine.

Motherly instinct and whatnot.

Silver was leaving Blaze alone because he was still a little mad at (and afraid of) her.

He was walking next to Tikal and they were talking about what they knew best, the Past and the Future.

Since they came from different timelines it made for a rather interesting conversation.

Shadow was walking next to a purple cat he didn't recognize.

Blaze knew who she was walking next to, he was the one Silver had warned her about.

Even if Silver had clamed that he was "mean" she felt like she should at least talk to him.

"Hey." she said as she eyed him.

"Hi." Replied Shadow cooly.

He was enjoying his peace and quiet, even if it was just interrupted by a stranger.

"I'm Blaze and you are?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Shadow." he stated as he stared at seamingly nowere.

They continued on in silence despite Blazes efforts to make conversation.

* * *

When they had all made it to the campsite Shadow finished setting up his tent and decided to lay on a hill overlooking at the lake.

Everyone else was still setting up their things.

The sun was setting and Shadow was staring at the orange liquid hoping that the trip wasn't going to be as boring as it seamed.

He started wondering about what he was going to do for the next couple of days.

"How am I going to get back at her for dragging me here?" Shadow asked himself not knowing about the lavender cat that was closing in on him.

"Plotting?" asked Blaze as she sat next to him.

"Yes." He said squinting his eyes, not sure if he minded her presence or not.

"Against?" She continued.

"Rouge..." said Shadow as he stared at her.

"Oh...is she your gir-" Blaze started but was cut-off.

"NO, is Silver your Boyfriend?" Shadow said sharply a bit agitated.

"No." she replyed bluntly.

They sat together watching the sun set, oblivious to the onlookers peering at their closeness.

* * *

"I'm going to back to my tent you should go to yours too, it's getting dark." said Blaze getting up and walking away.

Shadow decided to take a run around the woods for a few minutes which turned into 3 hours.

After he made it back to his hill he decided to take Blazes advice and left to his tent.

Shadow let himself in and layed down awaiting the terrors of nature and camping.


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone was waking up Sonic was already out and about.

Apparently he was a morning person or hedgehog...

"Lets go to the lake!" yelled Sonic waking everyone up.

Everyone eyed the hedgehog strangely.

"I thought you hated water?" stated Knuckles as Sonic pulled out a fishing rod.

"What are you crazy! I'm not going swiming. I'm going fishing" replied Sonic as he headed to the lake along with the others.

When no one was looking Shadow snook off back to his hill.

He sat and started to think/mope about Maria as per-usual.

After a bit Shadow was interupted by a poke at his shoulder.

He turned and saw Blaze seating herself next to him.

"Hi" she said looking down at the lake and seeing there friends swiming and both Sonic and Silver fishing.

"Why arn't you swimming like the other idiots?" asked Shadow already a bit agitated.

"I'm not an idiot, you are if you didn't notice, I'm a cat" she said with a sly smile on her face

* * *

"Silver why don't you swim with us?" asked Tikal who was floating next to Sonic and Silvers boat.

"What! Do you think my hair gets like this on its own. It takes hours to get my spikes up using a streighten-" and Silver went on about his hair while everyone ignored him but Tikal.

* * *

"Whys he so...girly?" asked Shadow.

"He's only like that about his hair" replied Blaze defending her friend.

"I bet." he replied with a smirk.

"And you dont spend all day on your hair like Rouge told me?" she asked teasingly.

'Tch. Damn it Rouge. Why is she toying with me?' thought Shadow angerly.

"So...what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" She asked trying to change the conversation.

Shadow got a devious look on his face,

"Well I found some cat nip on my run yesterday, I'm curious as to how it effects...royalty. "

At this Blazes tail and eats sprang up.

"You wouldn't."

"I don't know, entertain me on my hike and I won't resort to it.

And so she reluctantly went on a hike.

Nothing very entertaining happened, but when with the king of silence that's to be expected.

"So why are you always so quiet?" asked Shadow.

"A bit hypocritical of you don't ya think?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm starting to feel bored...hmm-"

"Umm well its mostly because of Silver being so loud all the time." replied Blaze hastily remembering why she was hiking in the first place.

"Hmph, I know how that is...Rouge's loud but I've learned to tolerate her." said Shadow as they make it to the campsite where they found everyone around a campfire telling scary stories

"Hey Shadow were have you and Blaze been?" questioned Sonic teasingly.

"Hiking stupid." replied Shadow already annoyed at being near Sonic.

"You guys just made it I'm telling my story about knights now." stated Sonic excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow is awakened by an unusual heat.

An unusual heat and an unusual pair of arms wrapped around his chest.

He grits his teeth as he inspects the intruder and prepares for war.

'Vanilla!' He inwardly yells.

She was wearing sleeping clothes.

'Damn it! If I knew she's a sleep walker I would have locked my tent.'

Shadow braces himself before moving her shoulders in an attempt to wake the eldest rabbit.

"Mmm Creamm it's too early." She slurs sleepily as she rolls towards Shadow.

Shadow gasps as he's smothered by the rabbits large bosom.

"Ugh, Get off!" He yells already familiar with this particular feeling of suffocation.

BAD MOVE

"Cream your voice -hick- is so deep?" she slurs again finally awakening.

"Damn it not again." His eyes widen in realization.

-FLASHBACK-

"Heeeeey Sh-hick-adow" slurred Vanilla groping Shadow and his manly chest fur.

"Hey Cream what's up with you mom?" says Sonic to the little rabbit as Shadow trys to pry Vanilla off of him.

"Mommy says that whenever she drinks anything with carbon doxide she gets drunk." explained Cream.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" Yelled Shadow now reciving pecks on his cheek from the apparently drunk Vanilla as Sonic crys of laughter.

"What does drunk mean ?"

-End Of Flashback-

"Hey -hick- Shadow Is -hick- that you?" She asked.

* * *

"Hey everyone have you seen Creams mom?" He yells holding the young rabbits hand.

"I saw her drinking a soda sayin somethin about Shadow." said Knuckles.

"Oh I gotta see this." Says Sonic with a grin.

"Hey Tails grab the camera!"

* * *

"Stop." Says Shadow in another attempt to get free.

'Damn this isn't working'

"Mmm your so -hick- cute!" she squeaks hugging him tightly.

"Kay, ready Tails?" asks a voice from outside the tent.

'SHIT, Faker!'

"Now!" Yells Sonic gripping the zipper

Ziiiiip...

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yells just in time.

"Dang I almost got the picture" Sonic says snapping his fingers.

"Oh well lets go wake everyone else up and find Shadow and Vanilla."

* * *

Blaze was at the lake skidding rocks. (Plug for Red, my favorite one-shot in that series)

"Hmm I wonder if everyone's still sleeping." She says to herself.

"Grr, get off me already!" Groaned Shadow, startling her.

Blaze starts giggling uncontrollably.

"Blaze!" Exclaims Shadow with wide eyes.

"Having fun?" She says giving him a wink and a wave.

"What does it look like. Help me!" he pleads.

"Fine but...you have to promise to be my slave for the day." She smiles smugly.

"What? Hmph no." he says looking away.

"Fine." She shrugs getting up.

"Wait...help me please." he mutters.

"So is it a yes?" She raises an eyebrow.

"NO!" he yells.

She begins to walk away.

"Ah don't touch that-ack, okay okay! Damnit help me!" yelled Shadow in an awkward position involving the reaching of hands and the griping of wrists.

* * *

'This is all that blue idiots fault!"

"Okay now go tell Silver you love his hair." Orders Blaze giggling after finishing her sentence.

"Ugh god damn it." He moans.

* * *

"Hey Silver, hehe, Shadow has something to say to you." Blaze says nudging Shadow in the elbow.

"Whats up?" Silver says unknowing to the compliment he was about to be given.

"Uhm I l-l uh Hell!" Shadow yells in frustration.

"What?"

"I-I...ilikeyourhairgoddamnit"

"No way! Thank god someone finally noticed! What do you like about it? Be discriptive." he squeels in a girl-like fasion.

"Ugh lets go before he starts!" Shadow whisper-yells in her ear.

"Okay I'll let you off of this one...I don't want to hear him go on either." she says moving Tikal into the "blast zone".

'Poor girl.'


End file.
